memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Fek'Ihri
The Fek'Ihri were a humanoid warp capable species originally native to Qo'noS. The Fek'Ihri were originally created by the Changelings from Klingon stock to serve as troops for the Dominion. In the 25th century, they were associated in the Fek'Ihri Horde and maintained a fleet of starships. The extra-dimensional Gre'thor served as their base of operations. Fek'Ihri technology was Hur'q-based. ( ) :The name of the group would infer a relationship to Fek'lhr. Biology Physiology Fek'Ihri had forehead ridges similar to those of the Klingons but more pronounced, extending further towards the top of the head, usually ending in thick thorns. Their eyes were completely dark, their teeth thin and sharp and they had no lips. Fek'Ihri had scaly skin, ranging in color from green to light pink. Hair was uniformly black, and greasy among males. ( ) The so-called tortured souls had neither hair nor legs, their body ending a purple mist. They also had black skin and hovered above the ground. Tortured souls also survived in space and where employed as fighters in space combat. ( ) Male masters were muscular and of enormous size, possessing great stamina. The largest known Fek'Ihr was Fek'lhr, three times as tall as other humanoids. His ax itself was larger than a Klingon warrior. ( ) Fek'Ihri were poisonous but not lethal, and frequently employed claws and raw muscle in combat. ( ) Gender The Fek'Ihri had two sexes. Female Fek'Ihri, called "ravagers", had a typically humanoid stature, standing approximately 2 meters tall. Male Fek'Ihri were more diversified, there were three basic types: diminutive hordlings, massive masters and the hovering tortured souls. Culture The Fek'Ihri had an organized military, with enslaved hordlings as the lowest rank and slave masters as equivalents to commanders. They were fierce enemies of the Klingons, intent on conquering the Klingon Empire. Among them were a number of powerful men in charge, though who of them was the supreme commander of the Fek'Ihri Horde is unknown: Herron was styled 'Lord of the Dead' and master of Gre'thor, Molor aspired to become regent of the Klingon Empire and with the death of Fek'lhr, who's lair was hidden in Boreth's underground, the Fek'Ihri invasion ended. ( ) In battle, no distinction was made between male and female Fek'Ihri. The Horde's history appeared to be intertwined with ancient Klingon mythology. Until 2409, they were thought to be a myth. ( ) History In a research report from Dominion Reckoning 8532.38, the Female Changeling relayed the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole and several "primitive and unremarkable" species, including the Klingons, to the Great Link. She found their talent for violence a match for the Jem'Hadar. Their genetic material was deemed suitable to produce cohorts or replacements for the Jem'Hadar. At Masan Research Station, the Dominion developed the Fek'Ihri as a new cadre species. They were named for demons from Klingon folklore. Like the Jem'Hadar, they were made dependent on Ketracel-white. The first field test was to fight Klingons. In a supplemental entry from Dominion Date 8671.71, the Female Changeling noted that the Fek'Ihri had broken the hold of the White and turned on their creators. The Fek'Ihri killed most of the research team. According to Dominion intelligence, the Fek'Ihri formed a union with Klingon warlord Molor. The end of the project meant the remaining Fek'Ihri and their ships at Masan were put into stasis. ( |Doomed to Repeat}}) The Fek'Ihri were a Klingon group that existed at the time of Kahless the Unforgettable. ( ) Kahless conquered the Fek'Ihri and defeated them, using his own bat'leth while doing so. ( ) In 2409, three Fek'Ihri portals opened in the asteroid ring of the Norgh system. Several squadrons of frigates destroyed a Klingon Defense Force battlegroup but were defeated by reinforcements sent to investigate the loss of ships. Shortly after, more portals opened above Qo'noS and the Fek'Ihri Horde started another attack in the name of Molor. ( ) The same KDF vessel, with Emperor Kahless aboard, arrived in the Boreth system only to find the orbit of Boreth occupied by several Fek'Ihri Horde starships, including a battle carrier. The Klingons defeated the Fek'Ihri ships and cleared the Boreth Monastery from Fek'Ihri ground troops. Through a meditation at the shrine of Kahless, the KDF away team and the Emperor travelled to the Barge of the Dead, where they motivated the dishonored spirits of Klingon warriors and the ferryman, Kortar, to fight against Herron, Lord of the Dead. After he was killed, the Barge delivered the away team to the dock of Gre'thor. ( ) Emperor Kahless and the away team led the Klingon spirits into battle against the Fek'Ihri defenders of the gate. Upon entering Gre'thor's interior, they fought three semi-translucent Klingon spectres: Cowardice, Treachery and Dishonor. Following an investigation of Gre'thor, the away team encountered, fought and defeated Molor, who had aspired to begin a 1,000 year reign of terror as the new Emperor of the Klingon Empire. Afterwards, Kahless and the KDF crew returned to Boreth, where they found the lair of Fek'lhr. The Klingons killed him, too, upon which the Fek'Ihri portals closed and their ships returned to their realm. The KDF also discovered Hur'q technology among Fek'lhr's remains. ( ). During the entire encounter neither Chancellor J'mpok nor the Klingon High Council were sure whether the Fek'Ihri were a genuine, extra-dimensional invasion force or a technological feat styled as a mythological enemy. ( ) In W.W. 2017, added the Kramp'Ihri to his Winter Wonderland, a demonic creature inspired by the Fek'Ihri and the Krampus of European Earth folklore. Kramp'Ihri was able to summon his own horde of enslaved hordlings, known as tortured elves. The Kramp'Ihri watcher, a Fek'Ihri , moved to the pavilion to praise the Kramp'Ihri. ( ) In 2410, a joint investigation between the Vanguard Fleet, Cardassian Defense Force and Alpha Quadrant Alliance of the Masan research station revealed the origin of the Fek'Ihri to the wider galaxy, and unleashed a fleet of Fek'Ihri ship that subsequently clashed with an attacking Hur'q swarm, and then left. ( |Doomed to Repeat}}) Soon after, on stardate 88139.9. the Federation Section 31 intelligence officer Franklin Drake reported in his log that a large Fek'Ihri fleet was transiting to the Gamma Quadrant, potentially looking to engage T'Ket's renegade Iconian fleet. The Ferengi cabal Quark's Seven took advantage of the situation, and infiltrated T'Ket's flagship during the battle between Fek'Ihri and Iconians, to recover the Sword of Kahless from T'Ket. ( |Quark's Lucky Seven}}) In W.W. 2018, q's reward for AQA commanding officer's participating in the Winter Wonderland activities was the Fek'Ihri warship, an hitherto unknown type of vessel. ( |Fastest Game On Ice}}) External links * * Category:Fek'Ihri Horde Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures Category:Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Groups Category:Klingon Empire